conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor of Mirkuleons
The Emperor of Mirkuleons is the head of state for the Mirkuleon empire and effectively above the goverment. The first Mirkuleon Emperor was Kevousalar I was the first Mirkuleon Emperor and the current is Freskiour. In the first Mirkuleon empire, the Emperor was supreme ruler until the dwarven crisis. When the Empire rose again as the second mirkuleon empire, the Emperor was the head of state but also overseer of the judiciary, the Imperial diet and the cabinet. This system carried on to the eastern Mirkuleon Empire and to the third Mirkuleon Empire Ruling clan The first and current ruling clan is the Bearborns. The first Bearborn Emperor was Kevousalar Ist whom's clan was head of the Mirkuleon confederacy during the Eternal wars. Kevousalar had lead the seize on the Udroin fortress of Last hope and won the war, he was crowned Emperor and his family were made into the Imperial clan given the title of prince. Kevousalar was blamed for being a kinslayer and thrown in prison by Auchdratiokie who crowned himself as Emperor. Kevousalar asked from imprisonment in the capital of white mountain located in the Darkmountains. After the first Mirkuleon civil war Bearborn rule was restored. The Eagleborns under Samaqatl Ist ruled during the fifth era after Kevousalar IV died without any heirs. Bearborn rule came back when the Mirkuleon Empire was restored during the warring states period. succession to the throne The line to succession goes from the Emperor's oldest son (the crown prince) and then it goes along his brothers until going back to the crown prince's sons, then it goes through the crown prince's nephews via the age of their fathers. The last in line is typically the son of the youngest prince. Princes who are the direct sons of the Emperor are called the Princes Major whilst their sons and other male Imperial relatives such as cousins are refered to as Prince minors. No female heir can become Emperor however female clan cheiftains were permitted. this lead to great confusion as women could become cheiftains of the Imperial family but they could not become Emperor and thus this evantually led to the war of succesion. If an Emperor has no living children or grandchildren, then the crown goes through his brothers from eldest to youngest and then through their children. The Emperor's brothers are refered to as Prince Elders whilst his nephews are called Prince Youngers. Imperial court Political powers Legislature The Emperor retains the role for speaker for the upper house of the Imperial diet, the house of nobles which is made up of the various clan and hold cheiftains. The Emperor supervises meetings and has final veto power over an legislature past. The Emperor can call and cancel meetings on a whim. The Emperor has no authority over the house of commons and is barred from entering due to the dual system agreement. Executive The Emperor retains supreme executive power over the Empire. The cabinet act only as advisors and the viziers are more like experts on various subjects rather than elected officials. The Emperor chooses the viziers to join the current governing party, these viziers are professors, military officers and civil planning eniginers rather than politicians. The Emperor is the supreme commander over all of the hold's armed forces however he does not have direct command. All cheiftains must have his permission before taking their armies to war. Judiciary The Emperor appoints the Imperial judge he also acts as the supreme family judge for the Imperial family and the other noble families. The Emperor has the ability to pardon anyone and is exempt from common law instead he is under the throne law. Whilst the other members of the Imperial family are under the Imperial law and the clan cheiftains are under the noble law.